Oh, How the Tables have Turned
by SewMuchBetter
Summary: Lilly has a problem with her 1/3 Jonas Brother. Will she look him in the eyes and tell him that thats just the way she rolls? Or will she keep it quiet and just hold on? TWO-SHOT. My first story....I hope you like it! Loe/Levin Read and REVIEW!
1. Hey, can I talk to you?

Oh, How the Tables Have Turned

The trouble with mornings is how they always make you think about everything you try your hardest to push to the back of your mind every night. As I open my eyes to the sound of my radio alarm, everything continuously floods into my immediate thoughts. I groan, reach around and raise the volume so as to drown out my thoughts. But the song didn't help any.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's All right,_

_IT'S ALL RIGHT! _

Psh, says you Nick! I buried my head in my pillow as the song ended and the radio personality came back on.

"_And that was "When you look me in the eyes_

_By the Jonas Brothers! They are such hotties! And if you _

_Want to hang with the hotties, just join me at the Malibu beach_

_Saturday night where they will be jammin' with Hannah Montana!"_

Those were three hotties that I definitely did not want to be thinking about. I slapped my hand on the snooze button and climbed out of bed into my fuzzy duck slippers. Joe gave them to me for Valentines day. After a moment or two, I kicked them off my feet underneath my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to think about the day ahead, but that didn't help either.

I got to school and pasted a smile on my face. 

"Hey Miles," I greeted Miley at our joint locker. That we shared. Hence the word "joint". 

"Hey Lilly! Did Joe invite you to the beach concert? Hannah's gonna be there!"

Typical Miley to barely greet me and go straight into the conversation. 

"Hannah who? Oh…Montana."

"No, Hannah Alambama! Of course Montana!" She shoved my shoulder playfully as we both fumbled for our math books. "So are you coming?"

"I don't know, Joe hasn't mentioned it." I looked at me shoes and mumbled, " None of them have mentioned it to me…." 

"What?"

"Oh nothing….nothing. Its just….Miley can I talk to you?"

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean!" 

She laughed. I didn't think it was funny.

"Yeah sure…what abo-" she was cut off as her cell phone rang. "Oh my gosh, Nick just texted me! He is so sweet! Look:" She showed me her phone as I read the message Nick wrote her.

"_Miley, your hair is so brown and your skin so shiny and smooth. I can't wait to jam with Hannah on Saturday! I hope you can make it…..:)" _

"Awwwwww," She pressed her hand against her chest and leaned against her locker. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Miley needs to learn to be independent before she can be with someone else. But she will never listen to me. That reminds me of someone else who just won't listen. 

I got through the rest of the day by sort of just sinking away into my thoughts. Usually, they would've been about Joe and how much I was looking forward to seeing him etc. etc. I was thinking about the Jonas Brothers…just not that one/third Jonas in particular….

Friday night Miley and I were hanging around at Rico's after going to the mall for outfits for tomorrow night. I hadn't been able to actually talk to her all week because every time I tried, Nick would call her or Joe would text me about something stupid. Like how my hair shone like his new tambourine or something like that. As I took another sip of my mango smoothie, I decided to try again to confide in my best friend. 

"Miley?"

"Um..hmmm?" she grunted.

"If you weren't dating Nick, which other Jonas Brother would you chose?" 

She looked at me strangely, as if I asked her why the sky was blue. 

"Um…that's really weird Lilly. I don't think I would go with either of them if I couldn't have Nick." She laughed. " I mean, come on! Would you date Kevin if you didn't have Joe? I mean, come on! He's Kevin!" She laughed and took another sip of her papaya-peach smoothie. 

I didn't say anything for a while. Miley noticed and out of the corner of her eye I saw her mouth slowly drop.

"Lilly….no…….."

I raised me eyes to meet hers.

"Maybe?"

"When did this happen?" At least I had her full attention now. 

"Well, um, a couple weeks ago. When we all went to the beach." I paused. She didn't say anything, silently urging me to tell her everything. 

"_So, a couple of weeks ago, remember? You had a concert up in San Diego, and my mom said it was to far for me to come along. So I just decided to go down to the beach. When I got there, I saw Kevin. He was just sitting on the beach…by himself. I don't know, he seemed really different than his usual self. So I went and sat next to him. We got to talking, about everything. Random things, you know, stuff people never usually think about. After a while, we just sat in silence. Then he started talking. I just sat and listened to him. When he finished, I just started talking and I got so much off my chest. Kevin listened the entire time. Joe and I never talk like that. Well I mean , we talk, but he never seems to listen, not completely. I felt totally at ease with Kevin. We stayed until it got dark, and just before I got up to leave, I saw the outline of his body lean over and place a gentle kiss on my lips. It only lasted a second or two, but it was probably the most meaningful kiss I have ever shared with a guy, much less a Jonas."_

"Lilly oh my gosh!" Miley grabbed both my hands in hers and squealed. "Oh my _jonas!_" 

"Miley?"

"Uh huh?"

"No."

"Right."

"So….what do I do?" At this point, I was desperate for any advice Miley was going to fish out. 

"Um…how should I know? I've found the Jonas of my dreams, " she leaned back and sighed, little animated hearts coming into her eyes. I rolled mine and got off the stool I was sitting on.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go home and get ready for tomorrow." Confiding in my best friend actually didn't help me as much as people say it does.

"Lil' wait, do you really care about Kevin the way you say you do?"

Wow, that was slightly profound. I had to take a second to pause and think about the question.

"Yeah…I think I do." I looked at her. " I know I do."

She smiled. "Then we both know what you have to do."

"That's easier said than done. Miley, I still love Joe, but you know, like a brother or a best friend! I'm afraid of hurting him. And this scar won't go away like the one in his hand did." 

We giggled at the memory. Joe at the American Music Awards…he was just a little to excited backstage and just toppled right on over as he was walking­­--or rather _falling_—on broken glass. 

Miley cleared her throat, becoming serious again. "Lilly, you know if you don't end it you'll be hurting all three of you. You, Joe, and Kevin."

I knew she was right, but she still hadn't explained to me how I was supposed to go about this endevour. I needed time to myself, to think through my actions long and hard. If I messed this up, I would be losing a lot more than just a boyfriend.


	2. Possibilties of Change

The next morning, I lay in bed as the sun filtered in through my window

**Authors Note: I never knew I could write so angsty! I hope I didn't overdo it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jo Bros, Hannah Montana and the characters, or the song Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. But it would be cool if I did……hm…….**

The next morning, I lay in bed as the sun filtered in through my window. Tucked up into my covers I let my mind wander through things I had smothered in my head. I thought about what I had told Miley, and then, what I hadn't told Miley. I yawned loudly as I shifted, uncomfortable with my own thoughts. I knew I was tired, I had kept myself up last night, but I knew that I was also tired of keeping everything inside…

I felt tears well up into my eyes, but I was never one for crying. I quickly dabbed them with the back of my hand and climbed out of bed, but not before raising the volume of the radio. 

_He's the reason for the Teardrops on my Guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song, _

_In the car, _

_I keeping singing, _

_Don't know why I do….._

Story of my life. 

"_So I drive home alone,_

_And I turn out the light,_

_I put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep tonight…."_

I look at the picture of Miley and I on my dresser, we're sitting at six flags with the boys, yeah, those boys, strapped into the seats of a ride. I feel the tears well up again and hurry to turn off the radio before they start to fall. Again I push them away. Miley was right. I had to do something; otherwise my life would start to fall just as my tears almost had. 

I lounged around for the remainder of the day. I wasn't really there….I was just thinking all day, so I was sort of disconnected from what was going on. Until Joe called.

The first time he called, I let it go to my voicemail. As soon as my cell beeped, indicating that he had left a message, I quickly flipped it open to hear what he had said. 

"_Uh…hey Lil's, I guess your not there…maybe you're in the shower or something…..I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't really talked in a while…so…yeah anyway just call me back! Oh and Kevin says hi. Love you, Bye" _I slowly flipped the phone closed and fell back onto my back on the sofa in the living room, my mind analyzing every word.

What did he mean by the fact that we haven't talked in a while? We talk….I guess. Maybe I was just a little to preoccupied with what had happened on the beach with Kevin. Speaking of which, he said hi! I mentally "eeeped" in my thoughts and I felt my stomach swell with joy. Suddenly I sat up. I knew exactly what to do. 

I met Miley/Hannah at her house to get ready. I was going as Lilly, not Lola tonight so I didn't have to blingify myself as much as Hannah did. Usually we have tons of fun getting ready for concerts and events like this, but tonight I just listened as Miley went on about how excited she was, the songs she was going to sing, Nick's hair, etc. etc. I spaced out half way through because I was going through my plan for the evening again in my head. I nearly burnt myself with the curling iron because I found myself forgetting what I was doing, revisiting my memories of the beach. 

"Lilly? You okay?" Oh sure, now she notices.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff…" I avoided looking straight at her; I knew I would break down and tell her my entire plan if I did. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah….but the question is, are you? Do you know what you're going to do? Lilly, I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. You're not Lilly anymore." 

"Miley, trust me, I know what I'm doing. By the end of tonight, everythings going to be different." I turned to face her. " I just really hope it all changes for the better."

She hugged me and we headed out to the limo, arms linked. We stayed quiet for the majority of the ride, mostly because of the mustachioed country singer driving. (**A/N: I think you guys know who I'm talking about ****** I found my heart pounding as we pulled up to the beach. I had never been nervous about seeing the boys before, but I guess it never mattered as much as it does now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what, or who, was going to come. 

I sat down with the rest of Hannah's friends in the VIP section, which was conveniently located by Ricos. We were sitting for a few minutes when the boys come over to greet us. 

"Hey babe," Joe stooped down and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to grasp at any emotion that I felt that might make me rethink my decision. I could only distinguish one, boredom. "What happened? I called you like, three times today and you didn't call me back!" He looked genuinely disappointed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Oh I got busy….sorry," I turned my head away to look at Nick and Miley flirting casually. I could see Joe's confused look out of the corner of my eye, but I wouldn't let myself care. So the boys and Hannah took their places on stage and began with a couple of Hannah songs, Rockstar, Nobody's Perfect, Life's what you Make it, and then went into some Jo Bro songs, Hold On, S.O.S, That's just the way we Roll and Inseparable. I found my eyes magnetically drawn to Kevin. But he wouldn't look me in the eyes. 

The sun had set and the stars were just beginning to twinkle as they went into the song would you Look me in the Eyes. Joe stared meaningfully in my direction, and he wanted me to look back. I didn't. I wouldn't let my eyes move from Kevin. Surprisingly, he stared right back at me and at that moment my plan was out the window. 

The song ended and the boys came off the stage to let Hannah sing a solo. By herself

. Hence the word solo. Joe immediately took me by the arm and pulled me away. 

"Lilly what is going on with you? You don't return my calls, you don't _look_ at me when I'm on stage, and you barely talk to me anymore! What did I do? Just tell me and I'll stop!" I could tell he wasn't mad, but hurt. I stared at the ground. "God Lilly, say something!"

"She doesn't have to say anything."

Oh my god….Kevin was standing behind Joe, and by his tone, I knew he meant business. 

"Stay out of this Kevin, it has nothing to do with you!" Joe whirled around and spat out the words like dirt. 

"On the contrary Joe! It has the everything to do with me!" Kevin through a glance my way, then held his gaze on Joe. His eyes said it all. 

Joe took a step back. 

"What?" his voice was soft, like that of a child. "But…but…_why?"_

'Psh, why not?' I thought. 

"Joe, its just…we……it's not that……but….I thought you saw this coming….."

"Saw it coming? Yeah, I always knew my girlfriend would fall for my brother, I just always thought it would be Nick!" Well, now he had passed over shock and gone straight to pissed. I couldn't look at him, I felt a lump in my throat and stared at my shoes. I suddenly felt a warm hand slip into mine. Kevin stood next to me, protecting me from Joe's harsh words. 

"Joe, I'm so sorry. I'm your older brother and I would never hurt you but, we just…..we're share a connection." His voice was calm and rational. 

Joe looked from me to Kevin and nodded. 

"We shared a connection to, Lilly. But I guess somewhere along the line you decided to give it to someone else." 

"Joe-"

"Lilly its okay. I understand."

That sent me for a loop. I never would have actually guessed that things would've worked out. He nodded to me and walked away, towards the waves, where Kevin and I had found our connection that fateful day. I turned to look back at Kevin. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on top of my forehead. We stood locked in one another's embrace until morning came again. 

The thing about mornings is the fact that they bring upon all the new possibilities of change. 


End file.
